


Keeping Things Canonical

by PokemonTrainerTom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alix Needs a Break, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ML Secret Santa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrainerTom/pseuds/PokemonTrainerTom
Summary: It had been a long day.Chat Blanc had been defeated, Minibug had been sent home and Bunnyx was taking a well earned break.That was at least until someone entered her Burrow, this time with a mission for her.The most important mission in the universe.For alittlecstaticxilophone as a part the 2019 MLSecretSanta Exchange.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret Santa gift to alittlecstaticxilophone on Tumblr, as part of the 2019 MLSecretSanta Exchange. Or at the very least it's chapter 1 of my gift.
> 
> This whole thing kinda got away from me...
> 
> More chapters will come, but as anyone familiar with my other works knows, updates will be... inconsistent.

“You chose me because of this, Minibug. I know how to keep a secret.”

With a final wave to the tiny spotted heroine Bunnyx ducked inside the burrow, closing the portal behind herself.

Looking back to ensure she was now alone Bunnyx let out a relieved sigh and flexed her recently restored limbs. They were all there.

She promptly collapsed to the ‘floor’ with a groan.

Turns out, Chat Blanc? Total nightmare for everyone involved.

And as if she needed any  _ more _ reasons to beat in Gabriel’s face.

With a slow exhale to release some of the tension her last thought had just added to Bunnyx allowed her eyelids to slowly close.

If she had anything else she had to do today that didn’t involve lying right here for the next few hours, she was going to-

“Long day?”

Repressing a groan, Bunnyx shot to her feet, her umbrella held tight in hand.

“Woah, back it up.” The intruder said, dodging back from her swing. “We really don’t want to set off that Blinovitch effect thing, especially not in here.”

Weapon still raised, Bunnyx stared at the other figure inside her burrow. The very  _ familiar _ figure.

“Hey Bianca.”  _ Bunnyx  _ said with a wave. “Is this a bad time?”

Bunnyx blinked. 

Blinked again. 

Raised her umbrella to her face.

And screamed.

* * *

A few minutes later and feeling a  _ lot _ better Bunnyx looked across at the other rabbit in the room.

“So... you’re me from...?” Bunnyx questioned.

The other Bunnyx, henceforth dubbed Futuryx to avoid confusion, looked over from where she had claimed the bean bag that was normally stuffed in the same corner she kept her bowls. 

Yes she was well aware that the Burrow was round.

No she did not know how the corner existed.

Please don’t ask.

“About… a month or so by my count.”

“About?” Bunnyx asked in disbelief. “How can you not know?”

Futuryx’s nose began to twitch.

It only took her a second before she recognised the motion. Obviously she had never seen it herself, but she had been told it was the same thing she did whenever she was trying to think of an answer that wouldn’t jeopardise the entirety of time.

Ladybug had been surprised to learn that it came up so often it had its own gesture associated with it.

Chat just found it hilarious it made her look so much like an actual rabbit.

Stupid trait bleeding magic watch.

“That’s… complicated.” Futuryx finally replied. 

Bunnyx sighed, though not without a smile on her lips. “Isn’t it always?”

“Tell me about it.” Futuryx said with a groan that sounded only half exaggerated.

Bunnyx snickered. “So why are you here?”

“Right.” Futuryx said straightening in her seat, managing to look cool even while relaxing on a bean bag twice her size.

She was awesome like that.

“I’ve got a job for you.”

“Right.” Bunnyx nodded, having expected as much.

You don’t time travel just for a social visit after all.

“So, the job?” She prompted.

Futuryx remained silent, nose twitching once more.

“Nothing universe ending I hope?” She joked with a grin.

Her future self winced.

Bunnyx felt her ears slump. “Seriously?”

The older hero shrugged with a sheepish smile. “‘Fraid so. It’s… Well...” Pause. Twitch. “You know how the whole Chat Blanc thing was caused, right?”

“Yeah? Minibug left her signature on her gift to Rapunzel and-”

“No, no. After that.” Futuryx interrupted.

Bunnyx racked her brain for a moment. Recent as it may have been, it had still been a  _ lot _ of events she had witnessed. “Er then... “ Her eyes widened in realisation before immediately narrowing. “Hawkmoth being his- Gabriel, his Mom being alive and then being forced to choose between her and Minibug on top of that…”

“Nearly.” Futuryx commented tersely, nose twitching like mad and hands tightly clenched to the fabric beneath her, “Just back up a little bit, how did  _ that _ happen?”

“They… retraced the path of the akuma, the one sent after Mininette because she had been forced to break up with Rapunzel, some bull about-”

“Stop.” Futuryx spoke, interrupting her upcoming rant. “Right there.”

“The… break-up?” She asked, head fuzzy from the rapid emotional changes.

Futuryx didn’t reply, merely staring at her, nose still twitching. “What do you think Minibug and Kitten will be up to now?”

“They… what?” Bunnyx tried, completely thrown by the apparent non sequitur.

“I know, I know.” Futuryx rolled her eyes. “Sorry. You’re nearly there though.”

“Well… Rapunzel goes back to his ivory tower, while Mininette gets dropped back into a list of responsibilities as long as she is exhausted…” She said with a wince. 

“And…?” Futuryx prodded.

“Minibug will fight akumas with Kitten, while Rapunzel will be friends with Mininette, both of them somehow ignoring slash not realising the fact that they’re  _ completely and utterly  _ in love with each other...”

Futuryx’s eyes narrowed. “And if they  _ were  _ to ever realise those feelings for each other?”

“Then… they would begin to date. Likely wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other.” Seeing that Futuryx was still just staring at her she continued her thoughts, “Eventually their identities would be shared for one reason or another, their teamwork would improve which would lead to more efficient akuma fights…”

“And in response?” Futuryx asked, now slowly walking towards her, each step heavy. “What would Hawkmoth do? What  _ did _ Hawkmoth do?”

The break-up. The akuma. The confrontation

“But that means…” Bunnyx swallowed, eyes wide. “Chat Blanc…?”

“Chat Blanc, Miss Fortune, Chatastrophe, Princess Justice, Black Widow...” Futuryx counted off on her fingers before trailing off with a humourless chuckle. “Different method, same results.”

Bunnyx swore.

“Exactly.” Futuryx grumbled. “Chat Blanc was the catalyst, and now they’re popping up all over. Even past events are changing.” 

Bunnyx took a deep breath. “So... the job?”

“Keeping Adrien and Marinette’s relationship non romantic, no matter what. Otherwise it always manages to end up with a fight with Hawkmoth.” Futuryx sighed, head bowed. “And they’re not ready. Not yet.”

“Figures.” Bunnyx muttered. “The one good thing they have to look forward to and it manages to cause the apocalypse if it happens.” She sighed, forcing a smile. “As bad as it sounds at least I won’t have interfere too often, right?”

Futuryx didn’t reply.

“You’re joking.” Bunnyx said flatly.

Futuryx just shook her head, jaw clenched.

“No.” Bunnyx denied. “You’re telling me that even with how oblivious Adrien is,  _ and  _ with Marinette’s grand gestures that never work they still get together?

“They did.  _ Do _ . The gestures I mean.” Futuryx clarified.

“They…” Bunnyx’s hand raised to her head. “How many?”

“All of them.” 

“All...?” 

“ _ All _ of them.” Futuryx repeated.

Bunnyx did not shriek, she was too cool for that. “ _ Even Operation Flower Garden?! _ ”

“All _. _ Of. Them.” Futuryx punctuated, looking like she was half a second away from throttling something, probably her, paradox be damned. After taking a breath she continued, voice tight. “And every  _ single  _ one leading to… to…” 

Bunnyx swallowed. One or two were simple, she’d done it before even, but rewriting all of that? That was a full time job on its own, let alone with all the usual surveillance she did. And that was  _ without _ thinking of all the moral implications…

But if she didn’t...

_ White light, expanding out across everything,  _ **_consuming_ ** _ everything- _

Mustering up a grin, Bunnyx relaxed the grip she had on her umbrella and gave it a twirl. “I guess I’d better get started then...” 

“Great.” Futuryx said, a grin similar to Bunnyx’s own on her face. “That’s the bad news out of the way.”

“There’s good news?”

Futuryx waved a hand. “Kind of. The  _ better _ news is there’s a whole group of us working on combating it already so you’re not doing this alone.” 

Bunnyx felt her ears perk back up at  _ that _ little revelation. “Oh thank Fluff.”

“Yeah, we were all kinds of freaked out when time started changing on us, but we managed to track it back to your present. Of course, by the time we’d done that the whole thing had fixed itself.” Futuryx smirked. “Good job with that by the way.” 

“Heh, thanks.”

“But as I said these disruptions are now turning up all over the place, changing time itself. We have no idea what’s causing it, so the most we can do is fight them as they appear. And who better to join the team than the Bunnyx who was involved with case zero?” 

Offering herself a salute, Bunnyx grinned. “Glad to be of service.” 

“Remember, any differences to your memories need to be changed.” Futuryx reminded. After a grimace she added, “ _ No exceptions. _ ”

“Right.”

“We’ve got a lot of your present handled and I’m afraid none of us can look at our personal futures so… Oh, wait you’re the youngest of the group!” Futuryx stated, ignoring Bunnyx’s raised eyebrow. “You should start at the beginning and work your way through each day chronologically for now.”

“First day they get their Miraculouses, yeah?” She confirmed. “Got it.”

At her hip Futuryx’s pocket watch beeped and was swiftly flipped open. “Agent Alice, I can confirm Agent Bianca is on board. Heading back now. Agent Bugs out.” Replacing the watch to her side she looked back to meet her disbelieving gaze. “What?”

“Agent  _ Bianca _ ?”

“Sorry.” Futuryx, or well Bugs she supposed, apologised, not sounding sorry in the slightest. “Recruiters get the nicknaming rights. Look I’ve got to get back, but here,” A list of frequencies was  _ carefully _ handed over. “To keep in contact.”

Flicking her own pocket watch on and receiving a quick message from an ‘Agent Alice’ Bunnyx looked up just in time to catch Bugs heading over to the wall of portals.

“Good luck.” Bugs said, shaking her raised foot, before stepping through a portal out of the burrow with a wave.

Bunnyx sighed before turning to the portals outlining the burrow. Already she could see static forming along the edges of some of them. 

Selecting one she began rewinding the picture as fast as she could. No need to let herselves down.

The rewinding stopped, paused on the now famous image of Minibug and Kitten confronting Stoneheart. Bunnyx stared at it for a moment, her face hardening. “Sorry guys.”

She pressed play.


	2. Bad End

_“Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.”_

_“A-Actually before you do, can we... talk for a minute?”_

_Ladybug frowned. “Now? But we’re about to tra-” Her eyes bugged out for a moment before she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the audience that had gathered around them now that the danger had passed._

_Ivan, Mylène, Mr Raincomprix, the Mayor,_ Chloé _… And those were just the people she recognised! There must have been at least a hundred others!_

 _In the distance she could also see Alya rushing towards them, and well beyond the police barricade and so_ clearly _hadn’t listened when she had been told to stay clear (hopefully she would break_ that _habit in the future...) who still had her phone aimed straight at her, which was likely recording everything she was saying._

_Some others had their phones out too. Lots of others actually. Wasn’t that Nadja Chamack too? With her cameraman?!_

_Oh heck she was going to be on TV!_

_She couldn’t screw this up_ again _!_

_She looked back at Chat who copied her previous motions._

_“Ah… Somewhere with less chance of someone_ cat _ching our con_ fur _sation then?”_

_She offered a weak, yet thankful, smile._

_Beaming, Chat reached out and grabbed her hand, and completely missing the blush the unexpected action caused, Chat extended his baton to propel them across the plaza and towards the nearby buildings._

_En route she registered a small beeping sound in her ears. Four minutes. More than enough to spare a minute or two for her partner._

_As they landed the contact was broken and Chat started to almost vibrate in place, a wide grin covering his face, “I wanted to say that I really enjoy working with you M’lady. You’re incredible! I mean, I knew that already when I saw you earlier but-” He paused, shaking his head. “I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s just- you’re so”_

_Despite the beeping she could hear (three minutes) Ladybug allowed herself a second to enjoy the warmth she could feel pooling in her chest after her partner’s words. How could anybody be so earnest?!_

_Was she blushing?_

_She took another look at Chat’s beaming features. His eyes, his smile and the way his hair_ shone _in the afternoon sun-_

_Oh she was definitely blushing!_

_“T-Thanks Chat, that’s really sweet of you to say.” Good, good. Talk now, freak out later. “But I_ really _need to go, I’ve only got a few minutes until I transform back.”_

_Chat raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side. “Why would that matter? Even if you do run out of time, I have around a minute longer, so I can get you down.”_

_Ladybug blinked before frowning in confusion. “Chat what are you talking about? You can’t see me transform back. Nobody can. Our identities have to remain a secret, even from each other. If anyone did find out, our loved ones could be in danger. We could even lose our Miraculous.”_

_Chat froze in place and turned back to Ladybug, his posture straight and rigid._

_“W-What…?”_

_“You… didn’t know? Didn’t your, uh, kwami explain this to you?”_

_Chat stared at her, his frame unmoving. Slowly, his face crumpled. His gaze fell onto the ring on his finger but was immediately brought back to her._

_Chat’s head shook frantically, “H-He didn’t! I-I swear Ladybug, Plagg didn-” Chat choked, realisation dawning in his eyes, “It- I- I transformed too soon. He was telling me the rules and-” Exhale. Swallow. “I didn’t list_ en _.” He whimpered._

_There was no grin on his face anymore, no bounding on the balls of his feet. The only similarity to the Chat from a minute ago was the shaking._

_“They’re going to take- going to take- take away-”_

_Another beep sounded. That meant she only had two left. Two minutes until her identity was revealed._

_She stepped forwards, towards her partners quivering form._

_“C-Chat, it’s okay!”_

_“And you- You’re also going to- Oh God I- I’ve ruined everything, I’ve already completely messed it up, I- I’m so sorry. So so_ so _sorry…”_

_“Wait Chat, just- I’m sure, whatever it is-”_

_“Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chat blurted out before his hands covered his mouth in horror._

_Ladybug froze._

_“I-I know we’re not supposed to know but-” Chat began when the silence continued. Chat’s shaking arms began to raise but they were swiftly brought back to his sides._

_Ladybug- Marinette shook her head to clear it. The beeping sound she could hear helped._

_“I saw you earlier... standing up to Chloé-” Swallow, “and then just now against Hawkmoth…” Clenched fingers, rapidly uncurled, “I-It got me thinking, and the more I_ thought _about it... I could just_ see _it.” Swallow, “So I thought- I thought-”_

_“Chat.” She began, taking another step forward. Slowly, she raised a hand._

_He flinched._

_She froze._

_He- Did he think-_

_Now it was her turn to swallow, if only in order to keep down some certain emotions that were definitely_ not _going to be useful right now._

_Talk now. Freak out later._

_“Chat.” She repeated, speaking as softly as she could. “Chat, look at me.”_

_A watery pair of eyes found hers._

_A part of her could help but notice that his face was still dry._

_Her hand inched towards him before coming to a rest on his shoulder. She could feel his muscles under his suit. Strong. Tight._

_Trembling._

_She pulled him closer and he fell against her with a gasp._

_With a final beep Ladybug was hidden for a moment by a bright pink light before Marinette was left in its place._

_“It’s okay. It’s okay Chaton, we’ll figure this out.”_

_Chat’s arms snapped around her, a sob escaping his throat. She tightened her grip, her hands beginning to stroke his back. Chat only hiccuped before crying anew._

_Over Chat’s shoulder she caught Tikki’s eye, daring her to argue._

_Many emotions flashed over the kwami’s face. Disapproval was easily caught. As was worry, although it’s target was harder to identify._

_Tikki’s mouth opened briefly, but she said nothing, choosing instead to turn away and look to the floor instead._

_Marinette’s attention was recaptured when the sound of beeps reached her ears. Was that-_

_With a flash of green light the catsuit faded away, leaving behind-_

_Well. That put a damper on her future career plans._

_Still cradling her partner she watched as a black blur, recognisable as what must be a cat kwami, flew out from behind her to see the pair of them. The kwami hesitated for a moment but soon moved to Adrien’s cheek and beginning a rumbling purr._

_“Sorry.” Adrien whispered, a little while later._

_“It’s okay.”_

_“I… I didn’t…”_

_“It’s okay.” Marinette firmly repeated when he offered nothing more._

_In the distance a school bell rang._

_“We should really head back to class.” Marinette said softly._

_“O-Oh right…” Adrien responded, before quickly stepping back to break the hug._

_With an accuracy betraying her usually clumsy nature Marinette grabbed a hold of his hand before he could get too far. When Adrien shot her a confused look she offered the sunniest smile she could muster._

_“But I’m sure Miss Bustier won’t mind if we’re just a little bit late, right?”_

_In his stunned state Adrien could only nod, as a small smile slowly grew on his face in respons-_

* * *

Bunnyx stared at the now frozen image, her finger still raised.

That was-

Was-

She tore her eyes away from the screen and let loose a frustrated scream.

She was meant to _fix_ this?!

The support they both _needed_ and with their bond so strong from the beginning-

Surely- _Surely-_

Her hand raised back to the portal.

* * *

_“Girl where have you been?! You missed all the morning classes!”_

_Adrien stiffened, letting out a whispered, “Sorry…”_

_“It’s fine Chaton.” Marinette whispered right back. “Alya, this is Adrien, we’re friends now.”_

_“Adrien? Wait, aren't you the friend that Chlo_ _é_ _has been harping on about all day?”_

_"I..."_

_Marinette watched through narrowed eyes as Alya raised her hands in mock surrender._

_"Woah, it’s okay! I haven’t known Marinette for long but if she says she friends with you then I trust her judgement.”_

_“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.” Adrien agreed quietly._

_Alya shot Marinette a knowing smile. “So, any friend of Marinette is a friend of mine! Besides, we new kids should stick together, right?”_

_Without turning away from Marinette, Adrien gave a thankful smile._

* * *

_Snuggled deep inside his Lady’s embrace, Adrien drifted off._

_Mari’s room was so_ warm _._

* * *

 _“Kid... A strong bond between miraculous holders is good, and you and Pigtails are one of the strongest I’ve ever seen.” Plagg’s face was uncharacteristically solemn. “And_ definitely _the fastest I’ve ever seen it reach_ this _level.”_

* * *

_“Girl where are you?! We arranged to meet up at the zoo, remember!”_

_“Sorry! Adrien is helping me with my Physics homework! It’s amazing! He’s ama-”_

_Alya lowered her phone with a sigh_

* * *

_“Marinette… it’s... we hardly ever_ see _you anymore-_

_“Maman! It’s fine!” Marinette laughed. “You know I’m just with Adrien!”_

* * *

_“I will_ never _believe a word you say.”_

_“But Adrien-”_

_“Stay away from Marinette.”_

_A growl rose in her throat. Why_ her _? What made that little goodie two shoes-_

* * *

 _He swallowed, before mirroring her and leaning in, to finally..._ Finally-

* * *

_“-ts On!”_

_With the alley outside the bakery now unoccupied the lid of a bin opened, revealing a widened pair of green eyes._

_She was hoping for a bit of blackmail, but_ this _was…_

_Was..._

_A smirk formed._

_“Well now, isn’t_ that _just_ per _fect...”_

* * *

 _“What if I told you there was a way we could_ both _get what we want?”_

* * *

_It hurt to move._

_It hurt to_ breathe _._

_And her ears were burning._

_That last one seemed important somehow._

_“The_ hero _of Paris!” The word was spat from the Akuma’s lips before they lifted into that oh so familiar smirk. “About to be crushed like a bug.”_

_She- She hadn’t even had a chance to transform-_

_She wouldn’t even get to say goodbye._

_The weapon was raised-_

_“_ **_MARI!_ ** _"_

_But the pain never came._

* * *

_She caressed the ring in her hand before sliding it back onto her finger. Her suit of white reformed around her._

_It was all she had left of him now._

_She had tried, so, so hard._

_But this time- This time-_

_She looked down at the pointed pieces of metal in her hands. There had been a few pieces left over, but they were earrings now, with red and black coating the colour she thinks she used to call green._

_She took a breath and attached them to her ears._

_She wished-_

_she wished-_

  
  


_she_

  
  
  


_wished_

  
  
  


_The earrings crumbled to dust._

_Just like the once purple and blue pairs that had come before them._

_But that was fine._

_She still had fourteen pairs to tr-_

* * *

Slamming her hands onto the portal the image finally froze.

Choking on a cough, Bunnyx’s hands raced across the portal’s surface, rewinding back through the timeline she had just witnessed.

_No exceptions_

Finding the discrepancy was simple, it had already been mentioned.

This whole thing was _simple_.

_No exceptions_

It was easy to fix. Insultingly so.

A quick change of traffic lights meant a minute longer in traffic.

A private car reached a young model a minute later.

So close already to his prize, it was easier to duck away and a simple classroom was reached sooner.

Just a minute earlier and that boy was unwittingly made the perpetrator of a prank instead of a witness to the aftermath.

A quick fast forward showed the Akuma ended the same. No recognition.

No doomed timeline. 

_No exceptions_

Now staring at a boy and a girl standing together in the rain, Bunnyx reached down to grab her pocket watch.

Watching as an umbrella exchanged hands, Bunnyx chuckled along as it unexpectedly closed, before she looked down at the watch she had against her chest, opening it on her third attempt.

Fingers flicked across her now revealed communicator screen and she began a voice only call.

She swallowed, ready to speak when her brows furrowed slightly.

She thought she tasted salt.

“H-Hey Alice... This is Agent Bianca checking in.”


End file.
